This study applies a value-expectancy framework for the analysis of individual-level motivations for migration and the adjustment of migrants from a rural, developing country region (the Ilocos Coast, the Philippines) to the major urban area of that country (Manila) and to an important destination city in the United States (Honolulu); assesses the subjective constraints and facilitators affecting movement within this system, with emphasis on family strategies and the influence of United States immigration policies and Philippines emigration and internal development policies; and integrates data sets including longitudinal and cross-sectional comparisons of migrants, potential migrants, non-migrants and return and circular migrants at points of origin and destination. This framework affords a comprehensive microlevel view of a migration system that includes both internal and international components. Data will be from sample surveys conducted initially at the rural area of origin and subsequently at the alternative urban areas of destination. A quantitative model will be applied to determine the net effect of the value-expectancy components of motivations, and a similar conceptual framework will be used to provide a measure of cognitive adjustment. Migrant utilization and perceived adequacy of public health, welfare, employment, and other public and private programs and service programs at the destinations will also be evaluated in relation to behavioral indices of adjustment.